Jenna Sheppard
.|Visit from the Slayer}} | birthday = | age = 14.Birth of the Grat cell | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Grat cell | occupation = Onmitsu, Student | previous occupation = | team = Grat cell | previous team = | partner = Lloyd | base of operations = Grat | relatives = Numerous: *Paul Sheppard (father, deceased) *Ellie (mother, deceased) *Garrett (brother) *David (brother) | education = Lloyd (Seiren training) | signature skill = | quincy vollstandig = | debut = Day 1: Back to School }} Jenna Sheppard is a who lives in Grat. She is the half-sister of Garrett Sheppard, full-sister to David Sheppard, and legally the niece of Aaron Sheppard. Her mother, Ellie, died when Jenna was seven. Since the tumultuous events of The Collapse, which resulted in the death of her father, Jenna has started actively engaging spiritual threats in an attempt to keep Grat safe. Whilst initially doing this without her brother's knowledge Garrett eventually conscripted Lloyd to train his sister when he rescued her during a attack. Jenna subsequently joined Kentaro Hiroshi's new Gotei 13 as an Onmitsu attached to the Grat cell of the Shinsengumi. Appearance Jenna is noted by Lloyd to closely resemble her mother. She has long brown-coloured hair,The Resolve to Fight blue-coloured eyes, and an hour-glass figure. She later received a from Lloyd which she wears on her left hand.Reunions and Promises Personality Jenna appears to be highly responsible; she was often the one who reminded Garrett of his various appointments and part-time commitments.Day 1: Back to School Tiffany Henderson notes that Garrett's siblings are highly inquisitive.Day 13: Luckless Jenna especially likes poking fun at her older brother's expense, particularly regarding his attraction and later relationship with Tiffany. This attitude extends to Garrett's friends; she often insults Lloyd, whom she knows has a crush on her,Rising Shadows but gets on well with him despite this. Despite poking fun at Garrett the two are very close;Visit from the Slayer Garrett purposefully shielded Grat High-school from Ichiro's energy attack, suffering a bloody gash to his shoulder in the process, for he knew Jenna was inside the building.Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction Once her boyfriend broke up with her Garrett made a point of staying up with her, where the two shared a tub of ice cream. Following The Collapse Jenna was left to mourn the death of her biological father, who lost his life in the ensuing chaos.Back to Normality? She began fighting Hollow secretly after this but was eventually discovered by Garrett, who ended up sending her off to Lloyd for Quincy training. Jenna initially showed disdain for the training, believing she did not need it, and was notably distraught at the prospect of Lloyd being her instructor. Despite her misgivings Jenna came to respect Lloyd both for his calm tutelage and politeness, and has not outright dismissed his idea of the two spending more time together outside spiritual matters.Standing Tall: Calm Before the Storm History Jenna, like her brothers, inherited spiritual powers from their mother.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 Jenna was seven years old when her mother died. From this point on she helped her older brother Garrett raise their younger brother David. Despite being the daughter of Paul, who was an Echt Quincy, Jenna received no training from her father. Jenna would later by Lloyd in both traditional Quincy techniques and the more specialised abilities passed down through his family. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 1: Back to School *Day 13: Luckless (mentioned) Peri-Collapse events *Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction (unseen) Rising arc *Back to Normality? (mentioned) *The Resolve to Fight *Birth of the Grat cell *Visit from the Slayer *Rising Shadows *Return of the Soulless *The Grat cell Forges Ahead (mentioned) *Reunions and Promises *Standing Tall: Calm Before the Storm Part V :Main article -- TBA. Equipment *' :' A powerful Quincy artefact designed to repel away from the wearer, thus making it more difficult to summon ones .Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 1 Jenna received her own glove from Lloyd and his family and she underwent the specialised training under Lloyd's supervision. Unlike older models this glove appears to be removable without initiating the state, as Jenna was not noted to have the glove on when she and Lloyd returned to Grat. Powers and Abilities : Jenna possesses the spiritual power required to combat lesser Hollow. : Like any Quincy Jenna absorbs ambient reishi from the atmosphere to form her weaponry,Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 and has an easier time achieving this when in reishi-rich locales such as the Reikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spiritual Awareness: Jenna, like her brothers, possesses high innate levels of spiritual power and is knowledgeable regarding basic spiritual threats. As she meets the requirements Jenna has latent Fullbringer potential through her mother, and powers through her father. Keen Aim: Jenna demonstrated highly accurate aiming skills, and was fit to shoot a Hollow out of the sky. Spirit Weapon Jenna has shown proficiency with a bow-type Spirit Weapon, specifically a longbow. Unlike the weapons used by Lloyd, which are solid in appearance, Jenna's Spirit Weapon is composed of pulsating blue-coloured spiritual energy. *' :' The primary means of attack for any Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 18 Jenna's arrows are strong enough to destroy lesser in one shot. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Jenna Sheppard (FC). The alternate world counterpart of Jenna inhabits the universe of the Fanon Canon. Like her main timeline counterpart Jenna is the half-sister of Garrett Sheppard, who counts himself amongst Xstence. Jenna is estranged from her brother however and instead comes to cross paths with Kenji Hiroshi and Michael Davis. Author's notes Behind the scenes *In the initial draft of the story Jenna's character was older than Garrett by a fair margin and essentially filled a supportive mother-like role. She was also completely lacking in spiritual powers of any kind. The changes that occurred in the story following the 2015 retcon drastically altered Jenna's character: she was changed to be slightly younger than Garrett, was changed into a Quincy, and generally played a larger role in the story. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quincy